


The Path of Self Destruction

by VampireHydeFTW



Series: Kink Bingo 2015 [1]
Category: X JAPAN
Genre: Kink Bingo 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4094875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment the cigarette was brought to Yoshiki's lips, Sugizo had lost. His self control when alone with the drummer was shaky at best, now it was broken entirely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Path of Self Destruction

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Bingo Prompt: Smoking/Intoxication/Aphrodisiacs (Full card https://vampirehydeftw.dreamwidth.org/ )

Sugizo was drying his hair as he wandered back into the changing room, surprised to find only Yoshiki remained. He smiled at the drummer and went to his corner of the room, gathering up his things ready to leave. His eyes drawn to the reflection in the mirror of the blond drummer relaxing on the sofa, still wearing the outfit he had worn on stage. It was a warm summer night, perhaps he was just comfortable like that?

“Yoshiki, are you all right?” he eventually asked. It was too hot for leather trousers and beads of sweat had already formed over Yoshiki's naked chest. Perhaps the drummer was in too much pain to do anything about his choice of clothing?

“Just my hand, don't worry.” Yoshiki replied. They both knew perfectly well such a statement was only going to make him worry more.

“I think you should have the surgery,” Sugizo began, breaking off when the drummer gave him a death glare.

“I'll be fine,” Yoshiki interrupted, reaching for his cigarettes and lighting one up with a poor attempt to hide the fact he could only bend the fingers on one hand. Worried Sugizo turned to scold Yoshiki once more. He gulped as he caught the sight of the thin cigarette between Yoshiki's lips, the look of pure bliss as the drummer breathed in his first nicotine fix. He'd always found smoking to be a turn on, and added with his fixation with the drummer he was now in very dangerous territory indeed.

A cloud of smoke escaped Yoshiki's lips, filling the room with a scent that called Sugizo towards him. It wasn't like they had never done this before, though every time they did they both left wishing they hadn't. It wasn't like the sex was bad, just that they both belonged to long time lovers.

“Let me help you, please.” Sugizo begged as he took a seat beside Yoshiki with a towel in hand. The drummer said nothing, but didn't protest when he began to wipe away the sweat that had formed there. Drumming wasn't easy, not the way Yoshiki did it, the stage lights only adding to the hot atmosphere of the room. He really needed to shower, but Sugizo wasn't sure if this was so wise. It was one thing if it was his hand bothering him, but he suspected Yoshiki was in more pain than he had admitted to.

A second cloud of smoke passed over Yoshiki's lips and he became frozen. It was so tempting to just kiss him, did Yoshiki realise just what that cigarette was doing to him? Would Yoshiki care if he found out?

The cigarette returned to Yoshiki's lips and his will broke. As the stick was drawn away he leant over, catching Yoshiki's lips with his own and accepting the second hand smoke as happily as he would have done if it had been from one of his own.

“I thought you quit?” Yoshiki teased, returning the cigarette to his lips and breathing in another puff.

“It doesn't count if it's second hand smoke.” Sugizo retorted, bring his lips close to Yoshiki's to take in a second lung full. Part of him really believed that this wasn't cheating. He hadn't lit up a cigarette of his own in years, hadn't once breathed in anything but second hand smoke. This fetish of his, combined with his cravings for the sticks, that really only ever brought an early death.

“If you say so,” Yoshiki replied as he brought the cigarette to his lips once more. They repeated the process a few times, sharing the cigarette in such a way that Sugizo could deny he had even smoked at all. There was chemistry between them now, a mutual need for more than just nicotine. “So, are you going to repay me for this kindness?”

“What kindness? I just happened to be near you, nothing more,” Sugizo protested, “Do you need help getting changed? You were in pain?”

“A lot,” Yoshiki agreed. A far cry from five minutes ago when he claimed it was just his hand. Sugizo frowned, trying to figure out how much pain his friend was actually in. In the end though did it matter? He wanted to undress the drummer, and the drummer wanted to be undressed. Without a word of protest he got up to lock the door before returning to kneel between Yoshiki's legs.

Slowly he began to unzip the tight trousers, not even attempting to look elsewhere. It was obvious now how aroused Yoshiki was, fuelling his belief that this whole night had been staged. It had been odd that everyone was gone without a band meeting first. Had his fetish been figured out? If anyone in the band was going to, it would be the drummer.

He began to slide the leather down Yoshiki's legs, feeling sorry for the drummer who winced when he had to pull himself upwards long enough for the trousers to be pulled down to his knees. He hadn't lied when he claimed he needed help but there was no point suggesting he visited a doctor. Yoshiki would never listen.

He couldn't cure his pain, but he could bring him pleasure. Tossing the leather trousers to one side he bent forward, running his tongue over the tip of Yoshiki's arousal experimentally. A second cigarette was lit, making it as clear as day that Yoshiki knew exactly what smoking did to him. Eyes never leaving Yoshiki's lips he wrapped his mouth around the drummers length, swallowing him inch by inch until he couldn't take any more.

Smoke filled the room as he worked on pleasuring Yoshiki, his head moving faster and faster up and down his length as he grew more and more excited. Every puff of that cigarette was like a lick on his own hardened length. He honestly wasn't sure how he could stand this much eroticism.

His hand snaked up Yoshiki's inner thigh, fingers curling around his balls. He massaged the older man, allowing his instincts to control his mouth. He was proud of the way his tongue could make men cum, and Yoshiki was no exception. The drummers breathing quickened as he moved faster, the cigarette now forgotten and resting unused between the fingers of the drummers good hand.

He saw Yoshiki's eyes shut, the tell tale murmur of pleasure escaping his mouth warning Sugizo the blond was about to cum. He could read Yoshiki like a book, and sure enough warm cum filled his mouth reminding him what it was like to be with a man. The taste might not be perhaps his favourite, but it never failed to remind him of pleasure filled times.

“I'm going to shower,” he announced as he stood back up. “Call for me if you decide you need a doctor.”

“You're leaving me naked?” Yoshiki protested, not bringing up the fact that Sugizo hair was still damp from the last shower he'd had. They both knew exactly what Sugizo's true intentions were.

“Consider it a test. If you're not dressed when I get back, we'll be going to visit your doctor and nothing you can say will persuade me otherwise.” Sugizo answered before leaving the room. Nothing about tonight should have happened, but this time he didn't regret a moment of his time with the drummer. Besides, only a fool would think that they would never do this again. Just like the drummer he was on a path of self destruction, and he now planned to run the whole way.


End file.
